nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charleston Academy
May I suggest incorporation into the SWU? Lovia is rather a small country to have so many independent universities. :) --Semyon 22:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: --George the Greek (talk) 11:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::And anyways Charleston is too small to have a University. TV should be the regional hub for higher education. HORTON11: • 14:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Though it could easily have a small SWU department. :) Ecology students might well want to visit to study the Stephen Headland, for instance. --Semyon 14:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::My problem with all this is that it's not finished and it hasn't got a realistic basing. While there could be a small university with a focused viewpoint (like ecology as Semyon suggests) in Charleston, there just seems to have been a situation of "make something important here" no real details nothing. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Now that we're on this topic maybe it's time to make a large-scale educatio reform to coordinate all schools, colleges etc. HORTON11: • 14:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::What you mean like my plans that I set out in the election? because those are the ones I'm following here in Sylvania as soon as everything is organised. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) No I don't want to merge this. Happy65 : Best thing to do to avoid the ask for this merger is to tune it down into a smaller focused university. And by the way you need to hire some professors (depending on how much you tone it down) and add the courses you provide as well as other information. Information is good, it builds the wiki. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Btw brilliant choices, especially considering that Charleston has (probably) the most varying amount of Languages spoken in all of Lovia. you could easily become the best language university in Lovia. Great edits! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, i'll hire 1 more professor soon if I can find one and that will be job done. Happy65 : You could also 'imagine' one up, and if you have them be a person from Charleston they'll most likely be good with languages. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : I will soon, btw, what will be CNP's 2013 opinion on Oceana's freedom problems. Happy65 :: We believe that everyone is Lovia has a problem with their freedoms. Oceana, Seven and Clymene have been most affected by this lack of States freedoms. We plan to devolve powers to Governors so that the states can be more free and rule themselves like they did in the past, instead of being ruled directly by Noble City. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I was just taking notes in the freedom issue, btw, do you have any suitable images that would suit Dave Leskromento? I shouldn't have made his second name so long, :P Happy65 :::: Hmm, I may look for some but you can easily do it via google, just typing in some random peoples names should give you something. But as I said I may look later. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::About pictures: I recommend Wikimedia Commons. --Semyon 17:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's what I was doing :P I just couldn't find much. Happy65 I wouldn't turn it into a linguistics university, we already have the Hurbanova School of Linguistics. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) This will have to be made a lot smaller, I'm afraid, for all the reasons stated above. I think there are three options: *Delete the page (not a good solution) *Turn it into an SWU college (you don't want to do that, no problem) *Downsize it significantly. This would involve removing the word 'university' from the name and making it a very small institution indeed. Charleston has a population of 2000 people, after all. Also, things like 'It spends lots of money on big projects' and 'It currently plans to send out lots of rockets to outer space' just can't happen. I'm sorry if I seem like a killjoy, but if Lovia is filled with unrealistic projects the website will become dull (and I for one will give up editing). --Semyon 09:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : Just change the name to Charleston Academy, but keep it as a university for the natural sciences and linguistics (you'd have to provide different courses to the HSL or there'd be no point so I recommend that you offer sciences with linguistics courses as well as science courses) and you'd only really be able to have at most 100 students and do only Bachelors. : Courses wise I recommend you have these Bachelors: *Geological Sciences (3 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Environmental Sciences (3 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Plant Sciences (3 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Earth Sciences (3 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Linguistics (3 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Geological Sciences with Linguistics (4 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Environmental Sciences with Linguistics (4 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Plant Sciences with Linguistics (4 years flexible, Hon BSc) *Earth Sciences with Linguistics (4 years flexible, Hon BSc) : Don't they look delicious already, you could use the stephen headland to act as a practical area to teach. Also I'd take away the rockets and big spending and hire one or two more professors (students will enjoy the practicality of the Academy more than the big spending it does). This is me trying to help again, hope I do. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : I'm downsizing it now. Do you mind if I copy and paste the courses and bachelors. I agree with them so it would be useful for me not to write them all over. Happy65 :: Go ahead I wrote them up for you. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear Happy, I hope you don't mind if I create a professor for you academy.--George the Greek (talk) 21:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, go ahead. Happy65